Conventionally, a student wishing to learn how to play a musical instrument, for example the drums, must hire a teacher. Students pursuing self-instruction can only learn by watching videos or reading books. But unlike having a teacher, videos and books provide little real-time guidance and, more importantly, provide no feedback on the student's progress. Though the prior art contains some games aimed at teaching rhythm, these games are unassociated with the instrument itself and do not teach a student to play on the actual instrument. This presents a large learning curve for students wishing to take the leap from a simple rhythmic game to actual mastery of an instrument.